Roller Coaster Love
by The Queen Homestuck
Summary: Charlie and Mike have some fun on a roller coaster XD They're teens in this story.


Mike and Charlie were walking hand in hand to a near by amusement park. Charlie had a huge grin on his face while Mike looked slightly bored even though that was contrary to his actual feelings.

''Baby when we get there I want to ride on the ferris wheel!'' Charlie exclaimed.

''Yeah sure,whatever.'' Mike said wrapping his arm around Charlie's shoulders. Charlie beamed with excitement,''There it is! C'mon I want to ride it now!'' He said nearly dragging Mike behind him.

They paid to get in and waited in line. ''Aww we should've ran faster.'' Charlie whined leaning onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

Mike sighed and rested his chin on Charlie's head,''Shut up pip squeak we'll get in soon.''

Charlie sighed and then reached for Wonka bar,''Want a bite?'' He asked looking up at Mike. Mike shook his head furiously.

Charlie then pressed himself against his lover and teased,''Just try it, you'll love it, it'll give you the feeling of being in love.''

''Why do I need that when I'm already in love?'' Mike exclaimed before rolling his eyes.

Charlie smiled and play punched Mike's arm. The ferris wheel slowed to a stop and they got a chance to get on. ''Wait! Let me slide in first.'' Charlie exclaimed jumping infront of his boyfriend. Mike then slid in after him.

''C'mon eat some chocolate. You know you want some...'' Charlie teased.

''NO! For the last time, I hate candy!'' Mike exclaimed. ''I'll get you to eat some even if I die trying.'' Charlie giggled out.

Mike rolled his eyes as the ride began. Charlie pressed up against his lover bitting a piece of chocolate. He noticed that Mike was simply ignoring him so he put the chocolate back and pulled out a cherry sucker.

He sucked on the sugary treat bobbing his head for emphasis. ''Would you fuckin stop! That's gross!'' Mike exclaimed. Charlie ignored him and began to lick and suck on the sucker harder.

Mike fummed, ''Stop!'' with one swift movement he knocked the sucker from Charlie's mouth and it went flying downward. ''Urgh! Mike really? That was my last sucker!'' Charlie whined.

''Not really...'' Mike said moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively,''You have five more minutes, that's enough for you to work on this other lollipop.''

Charlie blushed and complied,''as long as we don't get caught..''

''Not here dimwit I was just kidding! We will surely get caught here! We have to do this somewhere else..''

''Where?'' Charlie said looking comfused.

''How about there.'' Mike said pointing to a nearby roller coaster.

''Okay...'' Charlie said looking nervous.

Mike wrapped an arm around Charlie and Charlie leaned into the embrace sighing. When the ride came to a stop they went to stand in line for the rollercoaster.

When it was their turn to get on Mike said,''C'mon let's get the back seat...''

They got situated in the back and as soon as the ride started to move Charlie heard Mike's fly unzip and felt Mike's hand grab his and move his hand down through his pubic hairs and to the one place that Mike needed relief from.

Mike hissed,''C'mon Charlie we don't have all day!''

Charlie then ducked his head right when the roller coaster dipped. He took his boyfriend's member into his mouth and teased the tip with his toungue.

He heard his lover hiss in satisfaction and decided to continue. he took the whole organ into his mouth sucking as hard as he could while he felt his boyfriends strong hands bob his head up and down. They went down another dip that was deeper and it caused Charlie to scream, the vibrations of the scream made Mike nearly scream himself, ofcoarse he pretended that he was just hurt to cover it up and it made Charlie smile alittle.

Charlie continued licking and sucking until his boyfriend's seed filled his mouth. Mike let out a yelp as he came and blushed from embarrassment because he yelped when the ride had stopped all together.

Charlie chuckled wiping his mouth before slowly getting up. ''Now since I did that for you, you must eat alittle bit of chocolate.''

''No way.'' Mike grumbled.

''Well then we'll never have fun again.'' Charlie teased.

Mike sighed and snatched a piece of Charlie's chocolate and ate a piece, ''Hey this is awesome! I should cover you in some chocolate syrup and eat it off you.'' he chuckled.

''Hey that's a great idea!'' Charlie exclaimed,''We can get honey,and jelly,and whipped cream...''

''Baby, I was just joking.''

''And peanut butter,and dark chocolate...''

''I guess.'' Mike said blushing.

They walked off hand in hand to another ride,''Oh maybe I can ask Mr. Wonka for some sex tips.''

''WHAT! Hell no!''

Charlie laughed,''C'mon let's go to the haunted house!'' He was dragging Mike behind him once again to another ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not very good at all but I thought it was a fun idea XD


End file.
